


Bed time story about Master Luke

by JadeEyedMonster



Category: Shakespeare - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Double Identities, F/F, Time Travel, shakespeare's childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEyedMonster/pseuds/JadeEyedMonster
Summary: Basically this story is going to be very complicated and i have idea if i will finish it but that basic concept is that there are two time-travelers who travel from different timelines into 16th century Europe and fall in love. One of them is Rey, who is devastated from the death of Master Luke so tries to use the Force astral projection to contact him but instead ends up in the body of Mary Arden who is just taking care of little baby William and starts telling him a bed time story about Luke. The other one is the Anne Hathaway who from childhood since she can remember did switch between her 16th century body and her 21st century body and is just trying to control it and live this confusing life. So the way they meet is probably going to be really cute but at the end of the day Will is going to have his kids with Anne and leave to London. So Mary and Anne are going to raise all of these new kids in their family home in Stratford and have adventures on the farm and its all going to be cute and dreamy. Honestly i ship it and i have not even started writing.





	Bed time story about Master Luke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goerge Lookas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Goerge+Lookas).



so chapter 1 in progress so far cause i have no idea with whose perspective to start, i kinda want to start with little Will but i fear its going to be too confusing, we will see


End file.
